The objective of this research proposal is to develop suitable methods for quantitative, non-invasive detection of peripheral arterial disease. Specifically, attention will be focused on (a) a more efficient utilization of the Doppler Velocity Ultrasonogram, (b) an asessment of the mechanical properties of the arterial wall (under clinical conditions), (c) the identification of specific and sensitive diagnostic criteria regarding "small" artery disease, and (d) the development of a clinically applicable ultrasonic echo-arteriography system. In most cases, model, experimental and clinical studies are proposed which tie-in systematically. Experience from the model and later from the animal experiments will be utilized in defining the specifications for the final clinical diagnostic procedures. Summarizing, a combined and coordinated effort to improve the current state of non-invasive, quantitative diagnosis of peripheral arterial disease is proposed.